Behind those dark eyes
by Fly On 3536
Summary: Maximum Ride has the perfect life. All of the sudden the New kid comes to town and he has more secrets, it seem like, than anyone in the school. Fax! Eggy! Sorry for sucky summary :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys(: Sorry I'm just like throwing random stories out. But, I got this idea and I really wanted to do it! It's kind of like reversed "Abuse is not just a word" But like not really. Just read it….. Haha. I'll try and make a schedule for updates, but for now enjoy!**

**MPOV**

"Class, we have a new student today" My homeroom teacher tells us. "His name is Nick Walker, and I expect all of you to give him a warm welcome" She adds. I roll my eyes. She treats us like 2nd graders instead of 10th graders. After a moment of silence, a boy walks in wearing a black long sleeved shirt, and black jeans.

After looking at his clothes, I look up and see his face. "Holy shit" is my first thought. He's the hottest guy I have ever seen in my life. The only flaw on his face is a scar from the top to the bottom. Wait, hold up. I have a boyfriend. I mentally put myself in time out and listen to what he's saying.

"Nick-"The teacher starts. "Call me Fang" he interrupts. I hear a snort. "Emo!" Someone yells from the back of the class. Fang stands there, face impassive, like he's heard it all before. "Children!" Mrs. Jones scolds. "You can go sit behind Maximum" She says turning back to the board. I raise my hand, and Fang slowly walks over and sits down behind me, as if every step pains him.

Every single class before lunch, Fang was in. I don't know if we have the exact same schedule, but we'll find out. I'm heading over to my normal table, looking for Fang but trying to seem casual. I find him sitting at the reject table with my boyfriend, Dylan, and a bunch of his team mates standing around him. My twin brother, Iggy, catches my eye and we head over to the table.

"What's going on?" Iggy asks the boys when we get to the table. "Just teaching this emo a lesson" Dylan responds, as the boys take another step towards the already hurt- looking, Fang. "Well what did he do?" I ask calmly. "Breath my hair" Dylan replies in a "duh" voice. Fang tries to walk away, but the team pulls him back.

"Dylan, this isn't a good idea" I say, trying to think of an excuse. "Well, why not?" He asks impatiently. "Well um" I stall. Suddenly I get a thought "The game! The championship game! Ya'll will get kicked off the team!" I exclaim. Dylan considers this, "Well I guess you're right. You're lucky emo" Dylan says reluctantly walking away. He starts to walk away then stops "You coming babe?" He asks turning around. "I'll be there in a sec" I respond, holding up one finger. He nods and heads to the table.

Iggy and I sit down on both sides of Fang. The other kids at the table look up, surprised, and scoot over. "Hey man, are you ok?" Iggy asks him. "Fine" Fang mutters. "Are you sure?" I question. He nods barley moving. I notice his jaw tighten, I then see drips of blood, running down his hand.

"Oh my god! Fang you're bleeding!" I exclaim, trying to push up his sleeve to examine his cut, but Fang won't let me. "I'm fine!" He says, before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

**NPOV (Nudge isn't a chatterbox, sorry)**

I watch, intrigued, as the most popular girl in the whole school, Max Ride, walks into the cafeteria. She starts to head over to the popular table, her eyes dancing around the cafeteria. Suddenly she stops, I follow her gaze and I know everyone else does the same. Max's eyes find her brothers, and they both head over to the table I would be sitting at, except I'm in the lunch line.

Max arrives at the table and talks to them. Out of nowhere the team walks away. Max's perfect boyfriend, Dylan, motions her over to the table with them, but she holds up her finger in the universal "one minute" position, and GET THIS! Max and Iggy sit down at our table and starts talking to Fang.

I try and read their lips, but I can't. Fang suddenly gets up and walks to the bathroom. After a second Iggy, and Max get up and walk over to the popular table like nothing happened.

**FPOV**

God that was a close one, I run to the bathroom and go into a stall. I lock the stall door and the door to the bathroom, after making sure no one else was in here. I pull up my sleeves revealing the criss- cross scars going up and down my arms. The deeper ones with no pattern were done by someone that isn't me.

The blood on my hands wasn't even from those guys; it was one of my cuts that had popped open. I quickly take care of it, and then go to my locker to get my jacket. I really just want to ditch, but I can't because it's my first day. Since lunch ended like ten minutes ago I head to my class, which is art.

When I walk in I see that girl, Maximum, busily sketching. The teacher doesn't say much to me, just to take a seat next to Max. At first I'm like "Who the hell is Max?" but then, I realize Max must be short for Maximum. Okay fine. I just realized the seat next to her was the only empty one.

I take the seat and she looks at me with concern, which surprises me. No one ever looks at me like that. "Are you okay?" She asks me again, sounding genuinely worried. I nod, not trusting myself to speak. "If you need anything, just let me know" She says turning back to her work. I peek at it for a second, and I see her with wings flying into the night sky. This completely freaks me out, because I always imagine myself with wings.

**MPOV**

Yep, Fang is in all of my classes. I tried to talk to him in every one, but he doesn't really seem like the chatty type. When I told this to Iggy he gave me a look and said "Naw shit Sherlock." I punch him, and he smiles cheekily at me. We continue the rest of the walk in silence.

When we get home we find two notes waiting for us. One is from our parents and it says that they'll be back in 2 months and Ari's in charge. The other is from Ari and it says he went to pick up Gazzy from school and he'll be back soon.

Ari is our older brother that's a senior and gets to leave at half day because he has all his college credits, and Gazzy is our little brother in second grade. Iggy and I throw the notes away and start our homework.

**FPOV**

At the end of the day, I pick up my little sister, Angel, from school. She smiles when she sees me, and I have to smile back. She runs and jumps into my arms and tells me all about second grade.

"Did you make any friends?" I ask, trying to sound interested. "Yeah, TONS! But my favorite is Gazzy!" She exclaims, squirming around in my arms. "Cool" I reply setting her down, and taking her hand. She smiles and takes this as an invitation to give me his life story. "He has three sibling named Ari, Max, and Iggy-" I cut her off. "Is his last name Ride?" I ask her. She nods.

"I met his older brother, Ari, and he said I could come over today! And you could come too!" She exclaims happily. "Ange, are you sure?" I ask her. "Yep! Here's his number, he said to have my parents call him, but I said that's not a good idea-" I cut her off again. "Angel! You can't tell people about that!" I scold. She shrugs. "That's all I said, but he said you could call him instead" She gives me a piece of paper.

I sigh and dial the number. "Hello?" A deep voice answers the phone. "Oh hi, this is Fang my little sister, Angel, told me to call you. I'm really sorry if she bothered you" I say into the phone. "No it's fine. I have three little siblings. There all pretty annoying" He says good-naturally. "HEY! Who are you talking too?" I hear Max in the background. "I'm not annoying" Iggy keeps repeating loudly. "Sh!" Ari shushes them. "So do you and your sister want to come over?" He asks. I look at Angel, and she gives me puppy dog eyes. I sigh, giving in. "Sure" I respond. He gives me his address and we head over there.

**Review!(: Oh and sorry about the sucky title. I'm really bad at thinking of title names….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey(: Here be the chapter**

When we arrive at the house I'm thinking about how much I hope my parents are asleep, so they don't notice that Angel and I are gone. Angel rings the doorbell and Max answers it. "Oh no fucking way!" She exclaims. "MAXIMUM!" I hear a voice scold. "Shut up Ari!" She yells back. I glance down toward Angel who pull's me down to whisper in my ear. "I like it here"

Max pulls us in and we see Iggy sitting on the counter criss-crossed. "Omeee" He keeps singing like he's mediating. "Shut up Ig" Max says sighing. Iggy keeps on doing it. "Hey! That looks like fun!" Say's a little boy, who looks like a mini Iggy. He tries to hop up on the counter, but Max pulls him off. "Gaz, you don't want to be like Iggy" She says to him, setting him down. "HEY!" Iggy screams jumping off the counter and failing at the landing. Max bursts out laughing. All I can say is this is going to be interesting.

I see a boy walk in looking calm, "What happened?" He asks noticing Iggy on the floor, and Max laughing her ass off. "Max pushed me!" Iggy says with a completely straight face. "Did not!" Max yelled. "I'm totally kidding she didn't, hey. I'm gunna go make bacon" Iggy says suddenly going into the fridge. Max stares at him for a second. Suddenly her phone rings.

"Hello?" She answers. She rolls her eyes. "Can't right now, maybe later?" She responds to whatever they asked her. "Yeah you too" She says, looking annoyed. She snaps her phone shut. "Ohh. Do I suspect trouble in paradise?" Iggy asks. "What?" Max says with a confused face. "That was Dylan right?" He asks her. She nods. "So?" She asks. "Max, you are an idiot" Iggy concludes turning back to the stove and he continues to make bacon.

"So Fang, have you done the homework yet?" Max wonders turning to me. I shake my head. I don't usually do homework. "Do you need any help?" She asks me. This shocks me again. I can't believe there being so nice to us. I shrug. "Come on let's go to my room" She says rolling her eyes. I look down to find Angel, to make sure she's ok. But she and Gazzy must have run off, so I turn around and follow Max up the stairs.

We arrive at her room and I pull out my homework. She's just staring at me, so I give her a questioning look, "You have nice eyes" She blurts out then she blushes. She looks cute when she blushes. WOAH WOAH WOAH! Hold the freaking phone. She looks cute when she blushes? Where the hell did that come from Fang? I'm yelling at myself in my head, when we head a crash. Max looks up and says "Iggy" in a creepy voice, and then she grabs my wrist and pulls me down the stairs.

There's a bunch of smoke circling the living room. "IGGY, HOW MANY FREAKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! STOP BLOWING THINGS UP! YOU'RE GUNNA HURT YOURSELF, OR SOMEONE ELSE!" Ari is screaming at the top of his lungs. Max rolls her eyes. "Ari calm down" She says. "STAY OUT OF THIS MAX!" Ari yells at her. She holds her hands up in surrender. And mouths "Sorry bro" To Iggy, he shrugs and goes back into the kitchen, with Ari trailing after him, yelling.

Angel and Gazzy come running up, "What happened?" Gazzy asks. "Iggy blew something up" Max replies with a shrug, Gazzy nods. Angel looks up at me, her blue eyes trusting and innocent, "Fang, we need to get home" she says. Oh shit. "What time is it?" I ask Max. "6" She responds. "Crap" I mutter. I grab Angel and I pull her towards the door. "What about your backpack?" She calls to me. "Bring it to me tomorrow!" I yell. "What about homework?" She asks. "Wasn't gunna do it anyways!" I yell back slamming the door. I pick up Angel, and run as fast as I can, thinking "Thanks God we live across the street"

I open the door, praying, my parents aren't home. But this is my life, so of course there sitting in the living room. "Where the hell have you been?" My "father" asks sharply. "School" I respond simply. "Till 6:15?" He roars. He pushes me against the wall. Angel cowers in the corner. "No one was here to make our dinner" He says punching me. I taste blood in my mouth as soon as the punch hits my face. He runs his hand along my scar, and I can smell the alcohol on his breath, "Be careful boy, or I'll do this to you again" He says with a grin. He picks up Angel, and I stiffen. He tosses her to me, and I catch her pulling her close. "Go upstairs, I'm done with you" He says pushing us up. I turn around and allow myself to go up the stairs.

When we get to our room, I examine my face. I spit some blood into the sink. The bleeding seems to have stopped, so I go into the little toy box, and pull out some cereal. Angel and I dig in. After were done I help Angel get ready for bed. I lay her down in my king bed, and kiss her on the forehead, "Night Ange" I say. "Night" She whispers, falling asleep instantly.

After about 5 minutes I head into the bathroom, and pull out my knife. I roll up my sleeve and press the knife into my arm. God, it feels so good. I sink a little deeper than usual, thinking "You deserve it all Fang"

**MPOV**

"Well that was weird" Iggy says walking in, a few minutes later. I nod. Why didn't he have time to run upstairs and get his backpack? Ari comes in. "When I gave my phone number to the little girl, she said that having her parents call me wouldn't be a good idea" He says. I shudder. "That's creepy" Iggy says. Ari nods. "Let's just stay out of it for now, and become there friends, they might tell us later" Ari says. Iggy and I nod. Gazzy runs in, "I'm hungry" He declares. Iggy rolls his eyes and goes into the kitchen to make dinner. I run upstairs and pull out Fang's homework, and do it for him.

**The next day, FPOV**

I wake up Angel, and we get ready for school. We finish the box of cereal from yesterday. I make a note to get another box on the way home from school. I make my parents breakfast, and grabs Angel's hand and drop her off at school, then I continue the walk to the high school.

In first period Max hands me my backpack. People give her weird looks, but she ignores them. A big blonde boy grabs her hand, and glares at me. Oh yeah. This is the guy that tried to beat me up at lunch. Must be Max's boyfriend, for some weird reason I feel jealous. I push the thought away. When the teacher calls for homework I pull mine out, expecting it to be blank. Instead, all the answers are neatly written in. I try and catch Max's eye, but she's staring straight front.

**NPOV**

At lunch time, instead of going to the line I head over to the table, in case something good happens today. Fang walks in and sits by me. I give him a small smile and he nods and eats his lunch. My best friend Ella comes in and sits by me. She nudges me "Here they come" She says pointing to Max and Iggy who have just walked in.

She looks over at our table, and with all eyes on her, she motions Fang to come to them. Fang rolls his eyes at her and shakes his head. Iggy then motions him. He pulls out a book and starts to read. "What the hell are you doing?" I whisper to him. He shrugs. Max rolls her eyes and they nod at each other. They change direction and, ignoring the gasps in the room and Dylan's calls for Max, they set their stuff down at the table and start eating.

**FPOV**

"Hey Fangles" Max says grinning cheekily. "Don't call me that" I say frowning slightly. "Fangy?" Iggy suggests. I glare at him, and he laughs. Max rolls her eyes at us, and surveys the table. "Hi, I'm Max" She says flashing a smile. The African American girl looks like she just met a movie star. "I'm Nudge" She stammers out. The girl next to her gives a shy smile "I'm Ella" She says. The last one at the table in a boy with blonde hair "Sam" He says. "Nice to meet you" Max says politely. "Why did you do my homework, I said just to bring my backpack to school" I say to Max. She shrugs. "I was bored" She says lamely. I give her a look.

"Fang, how come you're not eating?" Iggy asks me suddenly. I shrug. "Not hungry" I lie. I'm freaking starving. "Here" Max says splitting her lunch in half. Iggy does the same. "No it's fine" I say. "Well I'm not gunna eat it, so it would go to waste" Max says. Iggy agrees with her. I know there both lying, but I'm so hungry, so I eat it anyways. When there not looking, I put some in my backpack for Angel. Nudge notices though, and gives me a weird look. I glare at her, and she looks away.

"Nicholas Walker please report to the front office" The announcements blare. What did I do? "Want us to come?" Iggy asks. I shake my head. "Well, we're coming anyway" Max says standing up. They follow me to the office. When I get there, the principal looks at Max and Iggy, confused, but doesn't ask them to leave. "There seems to be a problem" He starts nervously. I look at him. "Well your sister, Angel, seems to be missing" He says.

**Sorry for the cliffy! Tell me if you think it's rushed! I will try and fix it if it is!(: REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**FPOV**

"What?" I ask him, hoping, I heard him wrong. "Angel is missing?" I question. He nods grimly. "We think she left the playground during recess" He says. "What the fuck? Why the freak was nobody watching her?" I yell at him. I feel Max's hand on my arm. Ignoring my screaming, the principal continues on "What number should we use to contact your parents?" He asks me. Shit monkeys. "None" I say shrugging. "I'll find her" I say turning around and walking out.

When I get outside the school, I am surprised to see that Iggy, and Max followed me, "We need more help" Max says. "Who?" I wonder freaking out on the inside. Your little sister is missing Fang. She's the only thing that makes you happy, and she's gone, maybe forever. "Ari" Max replies confidently. "THERE HE IS!" Iggy screams, chasing a car. Once he's gone I can feel my emotionless mask fading, Max takes my hand and squeezes it "It'll be okay" She whispers.

Ari pulls up in the car, "Iggy and I will drive around looking, you two try and find places that she likes" Ari says driving off. I nod, and stand up straighter. Max and I both turn red, when we realize were still holding hands, we both drop them and I point in the direction of the park. We start running.

When we get there, we check everywhere, there's nothing. "Where too next?" Max asks me grimly. "I don't know" I say frustrated. "We haven't been here long enough, to walk around" I scream. Max closes her eyes, think, Fang, think. Should I check my house? Just to be safe. I look at Max, and I don't want her to see my home, but if Angel is there… I take Max's arm and start to pull her. "Where are we going?" She asks me. "My house" I respond.

When we get there, I slowly push open the door. I breathe a sigh of relief, my parents aren't home. Beer bottles litter the floor though, is Max notices them, she doesn't say anything. I check everywhere, and Angel still isn't there. "I have an idea" Max says pulling me outside. "What?" I ask her. "We can go and see if Gazzy knows where she is" She says, already walking to the school. I nod and start to follow her.

When we get there, she tells the office lady her name, and that she needs to talk to her brother. She shows her ID and the lady agrees, after reading some paperwork. She calls Gazzy down, and he walks in looking a little scared.

Max and I walk over to him, "Do you know where Angel went?" She asks him. He gives her a confused look. "She's in class" He responds. "Gazzy, don't joke around" Max scolds. "I'm not! I swear she's here!" Gazzy argues. I ask the office lady top call her down. She does, and Angel comes into the office. I pull her into a hug.

"Fang? What's going on?" She asks me. Max closes her eyes, "That's not the normal principal!" Max exclaims suddenly. I think back to him. I think of his features, and how my parents weren't home. That was my dad. He lied to freak me out. Probably to see how much I cared about her.

"Fang?" Angel repeats. "I'll explain it all later" I whisper to her. She nods knowingly. Sometimes I forget that she's only in second grade, "I knew that man, he was um my Uncle, he told me he was going to do that one day, probably set it up with the school to test my memory" I lie, shrugging like it's not a big deal. Max nods, but I can tell she doesn't believe me for a second. Her eyes linger on the giant scar on my face, and I can feel it prickle. "I'm going to call Iggy, and Ari" She says after a moment of silence.

Gazzy and Angel head back to class, and Max, Iggy, and I decide to ditch the rest of the day. Ari doesn't care, because there's only one more period left. We get into Ari's car, and he starts to drive us there.

"Max?" Iggy asks. "Hmmm?" "What day is it?" He says really confused. Max snorts, and I give a small half-smile thing. "Thursday" She responds. "Arrrriiii?" Iggy then asks. "Yes?" He responds sighing. "Can Fang, and Angel and some other people spend the night on Friday?" He begs. Ari shrugs. "I don't care"

"What other people?" Max asks. "What about those people at lunch?" Iggy asks. And I realize something. They're popular. Why are they talking to me? We're not supposed to be friends. Their giving up being perfect to hang out with me. "What about those kids you used to sit with?" I ask carefully. "Ew, we hated all of them" Iggy answers. "No JJ!" Max protests. "Oh yeah, And I mean I hate Dylan, not sure about Max" Iggy replies. Max rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything.

"So what about…. Ella, Fang, Nudge, Sam, JJ, Angel, Gazzy, Max, and moi?" Iggy asks Ari. "Sure" Ari responds again. Suddenly a thought strikes me. Where are their parents? I don't ask them about it thought. Cause I'm pretty sure they wouldn't tell me. I don't even know how to ask them. I don't have very much practice with friends. But, I mean I don't' care. I'm Fang. I don't need people. Even I know I'm lying. I lie to myself all the time. But I never believe me.

**If you know what that's last line is from you're amazing! The outsiders! Haha. I have that freaking book memorized… ANYWAYS. I'll try and update soon(: Love yall! **

**Review?(: You know you want to!**

**Fly on3**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTEE!**

**I honestly feel like this chapter is shit, I apologize to my loyal readers for posting this garbage. But I'm not gunna be able to update for like a month. So I'm trying to update all my stories. So. If no one likes this I can redo. So that's why it is important to review(: (That sort of rhymedddd.)**

**MPOV**

"I'll go get Angel, and Gazzy from school!" I volunteer.

"You can't drive though" Iggy replies.

"Well Ari's asleep.. Just stay here. I can walk" I say.

"Fine" Iggy replies. Fang shrugs. I head out. I walk sort of slow. I have a lot of time. I then notice someone following me. I take a mirror out of my pocket and pretend to check my face. It's the principal guy. Fang's supposed uncle, I try and walk a little faster, but he approaches me.

"You're Fang, and Angel's uncle right?" I ask him trying to seem like a "perky teenage girl". He looks confused, then nods and I notice the smell of alcohol. My mind flashes back to the beer bottles littering Fang's house. I try and inch away from him. He grabs my arm, and I flinch. He leans into me. "Stay away from my nephew" He breaths. I start to walk faster. "I mean it" He whispers. He punches me in the eye, snaps my ankle,and kicks me in the stomach. Hard. I feel ribs crack and I groan. His "Uncle" just looks at me and says "And if anyone hears about this, you'll be in a lot more pain than this." Then he turns around and runs off.

I groan. Why does this stuff always happen to me? I try and somehow get up. But it doesn't work. Like at all. A couple people pass by, but none make any move to help me. People these days. Just oozing helpfulness. I check my watch. Gazzy and Angel should be getting out soon. Suddenly, I think of my phone. I check my pockets. Then I realize exactly where it is. In my locker. At school. I left in such a hurry with Fang I didn't grab it. This day keeps getting better and better.

I'm just like chilling in the grass when a familiar face pops over me. "Max?" Says a smooth voice. Dylan. "What happened?" He wonders.

"Um I got jumped?" I lie. Well sort of lie.

"In daylight?" He asks me.

"Yep?" I reply. Luckily, Dylan's an idiot so he believes me.

"I'll help you on one condition" He decided. Shit.

"What?" I ask, already knowing what it is.

"You have to stop hanging out with Fang, people are saying that you don't like me, and it's bad for both of our reputations" He says, trying to sound reasonable.

"I'm sorry Dylan, I can't do that" I reply.

"Well then I guess you won't be getting any help from me"

"Well I guess your single" I fire back. He turns around.

"You can't break up with me!" He exclaims. "Only I can break up with you!"

"I just did" I reply getting bored. He starts to argue. But he decides just to walk off.

Well one good thing came out of this. I'm not with Dylan anymore. I check my watch again. Angel and Gazzy have been out for ten minutes, my ankle is probably broken, my rib hurts like hell, and I'm pretty sure I have a black eye. Great.

**FPOV**

I check the time again. "Where's Max?" I ask Iggy.

"Why? Do you loveee her?" He choruses.

I roll my eyes, "She should have been home like ten minutes ago"

He shrugs and checks the time. Sighing, he gets up and motions for me to follow him. We head out the door and start the walk to their school. The sun is in my eyes, as I see a figure sitting on the ground. "Should we help them?" Iggy asks me. I shrug and then nod. He starts to run up, then he cusses "That's Max!" He yells. And we race towards her.

She's sitting in the grass holding her stomach, ankle hanging at a weird angle,and her right eye black. "Oh my gosh Max, What happened?" Iggy exclaims. She puts her head down.

"Got jumped, I'm fine I just need help up, and maybe a hospital, or doctor or something" Max says. Iggy looks really mad, "Maybe you should get the kids, and Fang could help me?" Max suggests. Iggy nods and continues walking to the school cussing under his breath. I carefully help Max up.

She puts her arm around me and blushes. God, I can't stand having Max this close to me. She smells like apples. Woah woah woah. What the hell did I just think. God Fang. What's wrong with you? Getting jealous over her boyfriend? Getting high off her smell, thinking she looks cute, completing her eyes. I really need to do something manly. And since when do I think the word manly. Max is looking at me. Oh shit what did she ask.

"Are you going to answer me?" Max asks, annoyed.

"What?" I say stupidly.

"Where are we going?" She wonders. I shrug.

"Well I guess-"I start to say, but I'm cut off by a squeal. Nudge and Ella are standing right in front of us. "Zomg! Are you two dating? What about Dylan?" Nudge gasps.

"We're not dating, and Dylan and I broke up" Max responds casually. What? They broke up? This makes me happy. Even though it shouldn't. "When? And why are ya'll so close then?" Ella argues.

"I broke up with him like twenty minutes ago. My arm is around him because my ankle is broken, and my ribs are cracked" Max responds calmly. So she broke up with him? Again, It makes me happy. God Fang. You have gots some problems.

"Oh" Nudge says, then she goes "Omg! Ella's mom is a vet! She can help you!" Nudge exclaims. Ella nods. "Come on" She says leading the way. I can't help but notice that they didn't even offer to help me with Max. God, what if they could see that I was enjoying it?

When we get to Ella's house, a kind looking middle aged women answers the door. "Hello I'm Dr. Martinez, but you can call me Dr. M" She says, her brown eyes twinkling. Her eyes fall on Max, and how I'm supporting her, "Oh dear, come in!" She exclaims, opening the door wider.

I help Max limp in. She looks sort of embarrassed by all the attention. I help her to the couch, "I'm fine Fang" She says, noticing my worried look. Ella and Nudge are gaping at us, probably hoping for something romantic, or some shit like that. My eyes flicker to them, and Max rolls her eyes. Dr. M comes back in with a bunch of doctor crap.

I try and watch what she's doing, so I would be able to do it if Angel or I ever needed anything. She quickly patches her up, and gives her an ankle brace. "Oh do you guys want to come over tomorrow after school and spend the night?" Max asks them casually. Nudge like freaks out. "Ummm sure" Ella responds, glancing sort of embarrassed at Nudge. "Great see ya'll then" Max replies.

**See. It's poop. Review anways?**

**I may update one more time before I can't!**

**Fly on3**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Sorry this isn't a chapter…**

**But I need one of you to message me freakin ASAP! **

**Please!**

**Fly on, and hurry(;**


	6. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ(:**

**Okay,so thanks to all those people who helped me! I had a lot of people saying to keep this chapter, and a couple saying to not use it, or put it in later. I think I'm gunna put it in because it's like, intenseish… Idk. And if you read it already, there's more at the bottom. So enjoy!**

**FPOV **

After Dr. M says Max can go, we decide to get ice cream. Max calls Iggy and lets him know she's fine, and that we're getting ice cream. Max rolls her eyes at the end of the call. Without thinking, I reach over and take her hand. Holy. Why the hell did I do that? Max looks at me and blushes, but she doesn't let go.

We walk into the shop with our fingers entwined; we're the only ones in the shop. My only thoughts are "What a cliché" We get our ice cream and the lady working the register gives us knowing looks, "How long have you two been together?" She asks casually. I turn red. "We're not dating" Max mutters. The lady just smiles, and mutters something that sounds like "We'll see." She gives us our ice cream though, and I drag Max outside.

We walk in silence, after the lady made that comment we dropped hands. I want to reach over and take it again, but that would be really awkward. I look to my side, and notice that Max is a couple feet back. I walk back towards her

"My ice cream tastes funny?" She says confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask, as she grabs onto me for support. Her words start to slur together, "Like different" She says. She shuts her eyes tight,

"It hurts" She says looking at me with alarm.

"Max, this isn't funny" I say shutting my eyes.

"I'm not kidding" She replies tizzily. **(I'm totally making shit up right now, so I'm not sure if it's true?) **

She gives me a frightened look, and turns around and throws up blood. "Oh my god!" I yell. Max looks at me, and I see tears running down her face, "Help" She whispers, then she collapses, dropping her ice cream.

I pull out my phone, first I call 911. They said it was probably poison. I pick Max up and hold her tight. I call Iggy and explain to him what was going on. He seemed to be crying, but him Ari, Gazzy, and Angel would be at the hospital soon. I started to worry about not being home, then I decided I didn't care. HOLY SHIT. My dad saw Max and Iggy. What if he did this? I would never be able to live with the fact that, I may have helped ki- I can't even think that…

The ambulance arrives, they let me ride on the back of it, and I explain what happened, then I describe the lady at the ice cream shop to him. Some take notes, while others are working on Max. We arrive at the hospital, and they leave me sitting in the waiting room. Iggy and everyone rushes in, "What happened?" Ari demands. I retell the story, my throat sore from talking so much. They sit down with me, Angel climbs into my lap.

Gazzy's crying, Iggy tries to comfort him, but Iggy's voice sounds really weird. A doctor comes down, "Are you all here for Maximum Ride?" He asks. We nod. "Come with me" he says motioning us to a hallway, "She's going to be fine, the poison was not enough to kill her, she's delirious now, she's asking for Fang?" The doctor says. We all sigh in relief. "That's me" I add. "But there her family" I argue as he tries to push me in the door. "Go ahead, we'll see her soon" Ari says pushing me all the way in.

Max sees me, and her face lights up. "She's delirious" The doctor repeats shutting the door and stepping inside. I sit down on her bed, and take her hand. "Fang! I'm so glad you're here" She mumbles sleepily. I give her a startled look. "I know everything's fine if you're here" She says sounding reassured, I blush. "Fang! Look at the pretty lights!" She exclaims, motioning upward.

"Yeah, really pretty" I respond, my face hot.

"Fang?" She asks suddenly, after a moment of silence

"Yeah I'm here"

She squints at me. "I'm so glad" She mumbles again.

"I have no idea what I would do without you" She adds.

"You would be fine, you were fine without me for 15 years" I reply, trying to avoid more embarrassment in front of the doctor. "NO! I would be unfine! Totally unfine!" She argues. "It's okay Max, I'm here. Just relax" I say in a soothing voice, trying to shut her up. "I want a Lay-z Boy" Max says suddenly.

"What?" I ask her.

"Big comfy chair, Fang don't go anywhere!" She replies looking at me again.

"I won't" I reply.

"Fang.. Fang.. Fang! I love you! I love you sooooo much!" She exclaims making awkward movements with her arms. "Oh jeez" I say feeling strangled.

"Fang! The proper response is I love you too! Or at least a thank you would be nice!" Max says, suddenly firm, "We're trying this again, I love you Fang, I love you sooooo much!" She exclaims looking at me expectantly. "I love you too" I mutter, to shut her up. But, some part of me, feels like I meant it. She nods satisfied, then promptly rolls over and falls asleep. I back out of the room.

**Time pass. FPOV**

After a couple hours, Max's family and Angel have all seen her, (Normal by the way) they decide to talk Angel, and Gazzy home. "Do you want us to bring Angel to your house?" Ari asks me. I shift uncomfortably

"I was going to stay in Max's room, Angel could stay here with me" I say not wanting her home without me, and sure as hell not wanting to go home.

"She can stay with us" Ari offers. My eyes widen

"That's okay" I start to say. Ari holds up his hand

"Fang, we're your friends" He says gently, then he turns around and takes Angel to his house. I sigh in relief. I didn't want her here. I know that sounds selfish. But I want to be alone with Max. I walk to her room, take a deep breath and open it up.

She's sleeping when I get in. I assume she just fell asleep, so that should give me a lot of time to do what I need to do. I find a nail in the wall that's sticking out. I roll up my sleeves and drag my arms through It. _Okay. Looking back on that now, it probably wasn't the smartest idea in the middle of a hospital, but I hadn't slept in a while so…. _I feel the pain, and I feel better. You deserve this all Fang. You ruin everything. I hear my father's voice in the back of my head, confirming everything I think.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

**Hey! I can maybe update again later today! But I'm hanging out with some friends tonight and I actually want to try and update my other stories. Just so you know reviews make me update faster(((: **

**Fly on**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry I have not updated in a while. I've been working on my other stories!(: So this is ooc and cliché. So no hate please(: **

I turn around to see Max glaring at me. 

"What the hell?" She asks me looking at my arm.

I don't say anything.

"How long Fang?" She asks meI shrug. Even though I know. 2 years 4 months 16 days. I have this like automatic clock inside of me that counts it.

Max is just staring at me, and she actually looks like he cares.

"Fang. Tell me how long" she says slowly.

"2 years 4 months and 16 days" I say really quietly. She's super quiet for a second. She's probably creeped out. I mean. I'm a fucking emo.

"Clean your arm up Fang then we'll talk" She says, gently. I turn around and walk into the bathroom.

**Time pass to after Fang cleans up.**

I sit down across from Max on the couch. I suddenly feel like a little kid getting in trouble for something I did. Except my parent would just hit me. But. Other than that it was exactly the same.

"Fang why? Your parents are alive. You're alive, you have a wonderful little sister. You have me, you have Iggy, you have Gazzy, you have Ari, and your parents live with you" Max adds bitterly. I wish right then Max knew how whiny he sounds to me. **(Sorry for OOC for both of them. It just fits the chapter) **I wish almost everyday of my life that I could just leave. But I have Angel to think about.

"Fang? Why do you do it?" She repeats. Suddenly I'm pissed. All my anger is suddenly right there. Everything I should have had for my dad I have with Max.

"Max just shut up. You have a fucking perfect life. I would give anything to have what you have. Your only freaking worry is that your parents don't live with you. Where the hell are they? Believe me not knowing is way better. Having parents isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Listen to me Max you have it easy. Your brother takes care of you. You have enough to eat. Some people have to do this to themselves" I thrust my wrist at her "to feel good. To feel like they're getting what they deserve. I'm one of those people. What do you want me to do about it? See a shrink" I snort "Like that's gunna happen. I can't be fixed Max. Once something is broken it can't be fixed. Everyday I wake up not knowing what's going to happen to me. Not even knowing if I'll be alive. So just shut up okay? Just shut up" And then the last thing I ever expect to happen does. I burst out crying.

**SHUT UP I KNOW IT'S SHORT AND IT'S BEEN FOREVER AND IT'S VERY OOC. BUT DON'T' LIKE IT GO WRITE YOUR OWN STORY!**

**Sorry if that was mean but I know it was ooc. It felt like the right thing to happen so it did. I'll try and update tomorrow. **

**More reviews faster I'll update(: **

**So review!(:**

**Fly on!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay so I know that it's been forever and I know this is really short, but I needed an update. So hereeee. **

**FPOV**

"Fang" She whispers. I turn around, still crying, and I'm about to walk out.

"You know what my favorite toy was when I was younger?" She says calmer then I've ever seen her.

"A little bear, and when you pressed the button it would sing this stupid song, Iggy broke it when we were 5, and I still loved that bear it annoyed the crap out of everyone it would sing the same line over and over again. A couple years later, Iggy fixed it" She says to me. I stare at her.

"You know what I did Fang?" She asks me. I shake my head, tears still coming down, me being unable to come them.

"I cried, because it wasn't my same toy. I threw it at the wall, and broke it again" She whispers. Then I drop to the floor with my head in my hands, and just cry. For the first time in ten years.

**MPOV**

I try and get out of bed but he stops me, he lifts his head, and he looks so un fang like. He looks so broken. He wipes the tears off of his face and looks at me.

"Stop, you'll hurt yourself" He says his voice, strong and tired.

"I have to go" He adds turning to leave.

"Fang wait" I say. He turns to me.

I take a deep breath, for some reason I decide to tell Fang my story.

"My parents were never around when I was little, we were always with a babysitter, and then Ari, one time my parents never came back. Ari sends fake notes to us and says there from mom and dad that say like going on vacation for a month. Iggy and I figured it out, but Gazzy always waits up the night that their due back" I tell him, my voice shaking.

Nothing registers on Fang's face, he looks more emotionless than ever. He just stands there, and when I'm starting to think he'll never say anything he opens his mouth.

"Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten" He whispers. What the hell? He takes a step towards me. And all of the sudden his lips are on mine.

Oh my god I'm kissing Fang. Me and Fang are kissing. Fang's kissing me. All of the sudden he pushes off of me, and he's gone, leaving me to wonder. What the hell was all of that?


End file.
